


Трое в койке, не считая костюма

by Evichii, Gayfield



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Out of Character, Polyamory, Smut, Switching, Tender Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/Gayfield
Summary: Если ваша вечеринка не похожа на эту — не приглашайте меня (с) Такаши Широгане
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Трое в койке, не считая костюма

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:**  
>  С опозданием, зато выдержано и приправлено специями по высшему разряду, энджой ❤
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9051755)

Если честно, Широ ненавидит костюмированные вечеринки. Не потому что ему такое неинтересно (интересно, очень), и не потому что каждый раз на них происходит что-то ужасно стыдное (теперь ему есть что припоминать Мэтту). Всё гораздо прозаичнее:  
На комплекцию Широ не шьют приличных костюмов. Вот и всё.

Когда его приглашают на такую в честь Рождества, то Широ собирается отказаться. Он уже почти говорит «нет», однако в голове загорается метафорическая лампочка.

— Я буду, — отвечает он, воодушевлённый идеей. — Приду обязательно.

Сразу после Широ бежит до ближайшего сувенирного магазина, которым в разгар праздников является каждый второй, и покупает самый крутой костюм Санты.  
К красной флисовой куртке с меховой отделкой прилагаются такие же штаны, широкий кожаный ремень, шапка с пушистым помпоном, мягкие рукавицы, а ещё огромная белая борода и кудрявый парик. Всё это Широ в самый раз (не считая чуть коротковатых брюк, но это можно пережить).

Он счастлив. Крутится перед зеркалом, не веря, что ему и правда подошло.  
С другой стороны, не слишком ли эта борода длинная? Может, другой пояс будет смотреться лучше? А какие ему надеть ботинки?  
Широ не разбирается в этом. Совсем нет, и он почти в отчаянии.  
Впрочем, он знает того, кто разбирается. К нему Широ и летит по коридору кампуса.

***

— Я занят, — безмятежно отвечает Лэнс на стук в дверь.

Ручку яростно дёргают, потом добавляют ногой. Вздохнув, Лэнс неторопливо поднимается с кровати, приспускает халат с одного плеча и заглядывает в зеркало.

— Я знаю, что ты там! — сообщает из коридора нежданный гость. — Ты никуда не выходил!

— Следишь за мной? — интересуется Лэнс, издевательски медленно поворачивая ключ.

Кит вваливается в комнату, окидывает его недоумённым взглядом и хмурится.

— И чем ты был занят?

— Не надо мне доказывать, что уход за собой — пустая трата времени! — Лэнс делает вид, что рассержен, и даже дёргает Кита за растрёпанную чёлку.

— У нас общий проект, — устало напоминает Кит и идёт к его компу. — И у тебя была вся ночь, чтобы закончить свою часть.

Когда-нибудь Лэнса допечёт, и он откроет Киту голый. Скорее всего, даже в этом случае Кита будет волновать только их общий проект. Совсем не то, что сейчас волнует Лэнса.

— Ты вообще делал что-нибудь? — спрашивает Кит, пролистывая файл. Поглощённый созерцанием его длинных ног, Лэнс пропускает и этот вопрос, и следующий. — Ты совсем не думаешь о своём будущем!

В будущем, о котором думает Лэнс, Кит лежит на столе, а его длинные ноги у Лэнса на плечах. И он, ради разнообразия, причёсан, потому что иначе неудобно тянуть его за хвостик во время поцелуев.

— Хорошо, я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — вздыхает Кит и садится, отняв у Лэнса роскошный вид на свою задницу.

И Лэнс почти готов подойти к нему, положить руку на плечо и проникновенно сказать: «Знаешь что, Кит, ты мне нра…» — когда в дверь стучат снова. Деликатно и почти нерешительно. И Лэнс, ради разнообразия, не знает, кто бы это мог быть.

***

Лэнс открывает дверь и ахает. Кит закатывает глаза, с остервенением клацая по клавише пробела. Он бы предпочёл слышать такие ахи и вздохи под собой, а не за своей спиной, но это же Лэнс. Легкомысленный, несерьёзный, чересчур открытый. Кита это бесит так же сильно, как нравится.

Запинаясь, Лэнс просит кого-то пройти внутрь, в ответ на тихое «Я не помешал?» говорит: «Нет-нет, я абсолютно полностью свободен». Ну да, Кит же просто так пришёл, и нет у них никакого совместного проекта. Взбешённый, он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, на кого Лэнс променял его и хренову учёбу.  
Ладно, Лэнса нельзя осуждать.

Его не узнать в костюме Санты, но Кит узнаёт. По лучистым серым глазам, сверкающим из-под синтетической кудрявой чёлки. Наверное, это должно быть звоночком — Кит игнорирует его, как и многое в своей жизни.  
Такаши Широгане, для особо приближённых — Широ. Настоящая легенда их колледжа. Кит не верил в его существование, пока не столкнулся с ним вживую на одной из лабораторных. Они никогда не разговаривали, впрочем — только кивали друг другу при редких встречах. Кит не из общительных. Это Лэнс болтать любит, попробуй заткни. Так что он не удивляется тому, что сам Широ заходит к Лэнсу в гости. Завидует? Да, но не удивляется.

— Привет, — нарушает неловкую паузу Широ, — ты — Кит, верно?

— Ага. Мы тут, эм.

— _Ничего не делаем,_ — Лэнс угрожающе щурится в сторону Кита. Вот мудень. — Так что случилось? — обращается он уже к Широ.

— Меня на вечеринку позвали. Тематическую. — Он обводит себя жестом. — Нужно экспертное мнение. Там, насколько это стильно и всякое такое.

Издевается что ли? На Широ и мусорный пакет будет выглядеть произведением искусства. Будь у Кита такое тело, он бы вообще никогда не одевался, впрочем.

— Дай подумать.

Лэнс прижимает пальцы к губам, придирчиво осматривая Широ. Тянет ткань куртки, подбрасывает ногтем помпон шапки, морщится, приподнимая край бороды. Кит будто смотрит Дискавери, наблюдая за кружащим над добычей хищником. И ему это почему-то нравится.

— Тебе честно? — Широ кивает. — Борода — точно нет. Выглядит дёшево.

Второпях Широ стаскивает бороду, прячет её в карман, и нахлобучивает обратно шапку с париком, раскрасневшийся.

— Так лучше?

— Определённо. — Лэнс выглядит довольным. — Кит, что скажешь?

Он-то тут причём. Кит в этом не разбирается, совсем. Его и борода устраивала. Но на него выжидающе смотрят две пары глаз. Чертовски красивых глаз, ладно. Ему не оставляют выбора.

— Парик не очень. Если выкидывать бороду, то и его тоже.

Удивительно, но Широ слушает. Убирает парик во второй карман, прочёсывает пальцами слегка влажную от пота чёрную чёлку, вновь надевает шапку.

— Ну вот. Что-то ещё?

Кит встречается с Лэнсом взглядом.  
Они редко приходят к взаимопониманию. В основном спорят — порой беззлобно, порой орут друг на друга почти до хрипоты. В такие моменты Лэнса хочется прижать к стене и оттрахать, или заткнуть его болтливый рот членом, но Кит научился держать себя в руках. Согласие с Лэнсом — это что-то новое.  
Вот так, не говоря ни слова, они бросают друг другу вызов. Без единого звука договариваются проверить, сколько одежды получится снять с Широ.  
Лэнс дёргает уголком рта, продолжая смотреть Киту в глаза.

— Пояс тоже отстой.

***

Широкий пояс, придающий просторной куртке подобие формы, Широ безропотно снимает вслед за париком. Лэнс славу самого стильного парня на потоке не за красивые глаза получил — хотя они настолько бессовестно синие, эти глаза, что Широ бы ему что угодно отдал просто так.

— Лучше?.. — В утвердительном ответе он откровенно сомневается, и Кит подтверждает его подозрения.

— Куртка какая-то… — Он секунду молчит, подыскивая нужное слово. — Как парашют.

Потянув язычок молнии, Широ вспоминает, что под курткой только майка, и замирает в нерешительности.

— Ну, может, не как парашют, — Лэнс пихает Кита ногой, — но без пояса сидит так себе. Снимай.

Стоит снять куртку, Лэнс её отбирает так поспешно, будто боится, что Широ оденется обратно. Кит вытягивает шею — Лэнс заслоняет ему обзор.

— Хм, — говорит Лэнс, — всегда хотел примерить костюм Санты. Можно?

Конечно, Широ кивает. Мэтт, например, постоянно таскает его одежду, а этот костюм он даже посчитать своим толком не успел.  
Раскаяние настигает его тотчас же — Лэнс скидывает халат. Под халатом только коротенькие боксеры, если не считать одеждой ровный золотой загар. Расправив куртку, он придирчиво оглядывает её и накидывает на плечи. Она настолько велика, что поместился бы ещё и Кит, и это последнее, о чём Широ должен сейчас думать. Рукава слишком длинные, и Лэнс лихо закручивает их до локтей.

— Для Широ слишком мешковатая, пожалуй, — заключает он, глядя в зеркало, и поднимает воротник до глаз. — Но уютная, этого не отнять. Кит, как тебе его подтяжки?

— Они зелёные, — глухо говорит Кит.

Не задумываясь, Широ стаскивает подтяжки с плеч и зачем-то тянется к ремню брюк. У него есть оправдание — костюм Санты на Лэнсе выглядит гораздо лучше, а ремень так себе, это он и без комментариев знает.

— Точно, — соглашается Лэнс и накрывает ладонью его руки, — ремень не вписывается.

Только теперь Широ соображает немного притормозить процесс своего преображения в стильного Санту.

— Эм… Не могу же я в таком виде на вечеринку пойти? — спрашивает он, с надеждой глядя на Кита, потому что смотреть на Лэнса и одновременно думать невозможно.

— Конечно, нет, — не изменившись в лице, говорит Кит, — придётся и майку снять, она же не от этого костюма.

— Он прав, — соглашается Лэнс и зачем-то сам начинает вытягивать майку Широ из-за пояса красных штанов. Куртка Санты падает с его плеч, и Широ не в силах сопротивляться. Ради стильного вида он готов и на большее.

— Боже, — выдыхает Лэнс, отбросив майку в сторону, — Кит, как тебе?

— Почти идеально, — кивает Кит и встаёт с ним рядом.

Только теперь Широ соображает, что он вообще-то тут по пояс голый стоит, и перед ним Лэнс в одних трусах (и в его куртке, но это не помогает), а Кит зачем-то расстёгивает рубашку.

— Хм, — прокашливается Широ. — Лэнс, ты не… Не думаешь, что так слишком… откровенно?

— Это же вечеринка! — Лэнс уверенно расстёгивает пуговицу его штанов. — Все должны быть скорее раздеты, чем одеты…

— Так веселее, — соглашается Кит, придвигаясь ближе, и у него лицо человека, на двести процентов уверенного в своих словах. — К тому же, там будет жарко.

Широ прямо сейчас жарко — он чувствует тепло Лэнса, который стоит к нему вплотную, и под взглядом Кита к щекам почему-то приливает кровь.

— Я тоже хочу что-нибудь примерить, — говорит Кит, вытягивая из кармана куртки курчавую бороду.

— Если ты это нацепишь, я тебя за дверь выкину в ту же секунду, — сквозь зубы рычит Лэнс. Он так сексуально бесится, — и это тоже не то, о чём Широ сейчас должен думать.

— Ну ладно, — вздыхает Кит и натягивает красный колпак. Из-под него смешно торчит чёрная чёлка, и Широ не может сдержать улыбку.

— Боже, — повторяет Лэнс и приподнимается на носочки, — теперь почти идеально… Осталось только одно…

Он тянет вниз молнию красных штанов. Чёлка Кита щекочет плечо, когда он прижимается сзади и берётся за пояс.

— Это тоже снимай, — в один голос говорят они.

Штаны коротковаты, но это неважно, когда они лежат на полу.  
Обняв Лэнса под курткой Санты, Широ прижимает его к себе и целует. От его мягких губ пахнет яблоками и имбирными пряниками, и ещё никогда вкус Рождества не нравился Широ так сильно.

— И это, — добавляет Кит и стягивает с него трусы.

***

Возможно, Лэнс слегка увлёкся. Возможно, ни разу не слегка, и, возможно, не только Лэнс, но какая вообще разница. Он ведь с Широ целуется. С тем самым Широ, который всем во влажных снах снится. Лэнсу он тоже снится — тогда, когда не снится Кит. Разнообразия ради.

Широ стонет ему в рот. Из интереса Лэнс приоткрывает глаза; это Кит укусил его за плечо. На светлой коже красные отметины, и Кит касается их губами, будто в извинении. Охренеть можно.

— Прости, — извиняется вместо него Широ, моргнув, — мне не стоило…

Не дав ему договорить, Кит целует его сам. Влажно, пóшло — Лэнс даже не возмущается тому, что его оттеснили в сторону бедром. Вид того стоит. К тому же, в сумбуре это бедро можно погладить. Возможно, Кит его не убьёт.  
К удивлению, Кит и правда его не убивает. Более того — подставляется под ладони сам. Притирается, почти вжимается задницей в крепкий член Лэнса. Если он не перестанет, то Лэнс за себя не ручается. Он и так едва сдерживается.

Про него тоже помнят. Широ, хоть и целуется с Китом, запускает руку Лэнсу в трусы. Неторопливо забирается пальцами под резинку, ласково гладит кожу, а затем сжимает почти до боли. _Господь, какие же огромные у него руки_. Лэнс ахает, припадая к широкой груди.

— Всё нормально? — сразу же спрашивает Широ, обеспокоенный, и хмурит брови, будто пытается понять уместность вопроса.

Ну да. Подумаешь, зашёл за советом по шмоткам, а его почти трахнули два горячих парня. Для него это в порядке вещей, наверное.  
Тяжела жизнь секс-символа колледжа.

— Не совсем. — Лэнс обиженно дует губы. — Со мной Кит ещё не целовался.

Кит хлопает этими хрéновыми длинными ресницами. Смотрит на Лэнса так, будто тот заявил, что Кит — инопланетянин.  
Это такая проблема? Широ он с порога засосал, а они даже знакомы не были. Лэнс что, совсем не в его вкусе?

— Уверен, что хочешь? — хрипло спрашивает Кит.

Здрасьте, приехали. Он тупой или да? Типа, окей, Лэнс почти смирился с тем, что Кит не понимает намёков, вообще никаких. Но сейчас-то что не так? Он ведь прямым текстом попросил, прямее некуда.  
С него хватит, ладно. Лэнс закатывает глаза, чтобы сказать Киту, что тот самый мудаческий мудак во всей галактике, и Кит почему-то целует его. Совсем не так, как целовал Широ. Мягко, едва ощутимо. Осторожничает. Сразу же отстраняется и виновато смотрит на него из-под густой чёлки, поправляя съехавшую на лоб шапку.

Да пошло оно.  
Лэнс сам хватает Кита за ворот расстёгнутой рубашки. Вжимается в губы, толкается языком в приоткрытый рот. Растерянный Кит вцепляется в его плечи, и Лэнс в восторге.

— Воу, парни…

Чёрт, он и правда увлёкся. Лэнс оборачивается к Широ, почувствовав, как тот больше не придерживает его у талии. Отстой.

— Нравится? — Он вскидывает голову, демонстрируя изгиб шеи. Лэнс знает свои лучшие ракурсы и знает, что сексуален. — Можем продолжить.

Кит кивает. Широ переводит взгляд с него на Лэнса и обратно.  
_Только бы не ушёл. Соглашайся, пожалуйста._  
В качестве ответа Широ возвращает руки на их талии.  
С этим можно работать.

— Есть предложение, — говорит Кит после того, как целует Широ ещё раз. — Ты меня трахнешь.

Щёки Широ куда краснее, чем куртка на плечах Лэнса. Предложение отличное, но у Лэнса есть возражения — он тоже хочет поучаствовать. Хотя с каждой секундой возможность понаблюдать, как Широ вдалбливается в Кита, кажется ему не такой уж скверной.  
Между тем Кит смотрит Лэнсу в глаза, продолжая после паузы:

— …пока я буду трахать Лэнса.

***

У Лэнса есть одно незаменимое качество — люди его слушаются.

— Широ, — говорит Лэнс, нежно пихая Широ в грудь, и требовательно указывает пальцем, — смазка вон там в шкафу на третьей полке.

Широ безропотно отправляется в указанном направлении, а Лэнс поворачивается к Киту и играет бровями.

— Раздевайся. Или помощь нужна?

— Раскомандовался, — смущённо ворчит Кит, но рубашку снимает и берётся за ремень джинсов. Тут его охватывает подобие паралича, но оказывается, что во время поцелуев раздеваться совсем не так стрёмно, а Лэнс на них не скупится — торопится коснуться губами щёк, подбородка, спускается к шее. От укуса в плечо Кит почти жалобно вздыхает — слишком приятно, — и вернувшийся Широ осторожно прихватывает зубами за второе плечо. Подглядывал за ними, похоже.

— Эй… — пытается возмутиться Кит. Не так уж просто стянуть застрявшие ниже колен джинсы, когда тебя зажимают с двух сторон. — Я так никогда не доразденусь!

Без малейшего усилия Широ его поднимает, а Лэнс деловито стаскивает с него джинсы вместе с носками и кроссовками и закидывает его ноги себе на талию.

— А теперь, — шепчет он, щекоча грудь Кита дыханием, и обводит языком сосок, — в кроватку.

Штаны Санты щекочут Киту лодыжки, пока Широ его растягивает. Сам он растягивает Лэнса — медленно двигает в нём пальцами, пока Лэнс цепляется за его плечи и то и дело тянется поцеловать то его, то Широ. Всё время, пока не целуется с Лэнсом, Широ целует Кита — в плечи, в шею, в затылок и между лопатками, и Кит уже почти готов потребовать, чтобы Широ прямо сейчас ему вставил, но первым требует Лэнс.

— Ну же, — шепчет он, крепко обняв Кита за шею, — уже можно.

Он снова целуется с Широ, а Кит перехватывает его под поясницу и очень медленно двигается вперёд. И это пиздец как горячо, потому что Лэнс стонет ему прямо в ухо, прижимается теснее, шире разводит бёдра — а горячие ладони Широ лежат на бёдрах у Кита, и Кит не может сдержаться, толкается как может глубоко. Лэнс позволяет это — и, похоже, готов позволить больше. Куртка Санты сползает ему на локти, когда он откидывается на спину и тянет Кита за собой — в поцелуй и ещё глубже в себя. Кит дуреет от того, какой он тесный и потрясающе подвижный, и от того, как Широ трахает его пальцами, и от нетерпения тоже.

— Широ, — выдыхает он, обернувшись через плечо. Он хочет сказать, что готов, но Широ не позволяет — прижимается губами к уголку его рта, ведёт языком по нижней, и Кит, извернувшись, обнимает его за плечо и сам подаётся навстречу.  
Он хочет, чтобы это случилось резко, но резко не получается — дыхание перехватывает, когда член Широ оказывается внутри, и это только начало.

— Больно?.. — испуганно спрашивает Широ и пытается отстраниться, но Кит не позволяет, вцепляется в него сильнее и стискивает зубы.

— Нет, — хрипит он, — это охерительно, продолжай.

— Мне завидно, — капризно стонет Лэнс и в шутку пихает Широ пяткой по бедру, снова прижимается к Киту, кожа к коже, целует в плечо, задевает зубами, дразнит дыханием. Широ берёт его за подбородок, поворачивает к себе, и Лэнс трётся щекой о щёку Кита, пока Широ ласкает его рот языком.

Прижавшись к ним, Кит решительно двигается назад. От остроты ощущений темнеет перед глазами, но он уже хочет больше. Широ стонет у него над ухом — и, оказывается, его голос может быть ещё сексуальнее. Устоять сложно — Кит хватается за его зад и насаживается глубже, хватая ртом воздух.  
Кажется, такого он ещё не переживал.

— Эй! — возмущается Лэнс и стягивает шапку ему на нос. А потом целует — и этот поцелуй ощущается совсем иначе. Он неожиданно нежный, и голос у Лэнса нежный тоже. — Эй, Кит.

— Ты в порядке, Кит? — Широ поднимает край шапки обратно ему на лоб.

Кит в порядке. Кит более чем в порядке. Он улыбается Широ и тянет Лэнса ближе. Лэнс закидывает руки ему на плечи. Они пытаются поцеловаться втроём, но больше толкаются лбами, и Широ первым начинает смеяться.

— Шепни Санте своё желание, пока ты у него на коленках, — возбуждённо хихикает Лэнс. Он шутит, конечно, но Кит поворачивается к Широ и шепчет на ухо:

— Хочу тебя всего.

Широ снова краснеет — а потом подаётся назад, садясь на пятки, втягивает Кита себе на колени вместе с Лэнсом, и это… очень стремительное исполнение желаний. У Кита получается только сдавленно вскрикнуть, Лэнс ёрзает у него на коленях, ещё теснее прижимая к Широ, и можно было бы кончить только от его стонов, но Кит пока крепится.

— Только не просите меня изображать «хо-хо-хо». — Широ обнимает их и прикрывает глаза, тяжело дыша. — Санта из меня так себе, я уже понял.

— Отличный Санта, — заверяет Кит.

На этот раз поцеловаться втроём получается лучше.

***

Широ сидит на кровати Лэнса, пока тот принимает душ. Он ушёл бы — потому что трус и без понятия, как теперь себя вести. Ушёл бы, но он ещё здесь. Не шевелится, боясь спугнуть пригревшегося на коленях кота. Очень красивого, с роскошными чёрными волосами и сильными руками, которые наверняка оставили Широ синяки на бёдрах.

— Не щекотно? — Спрашивает кот-Кит и ёрзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Да, вообще-то, но терпимо, так что Широ качает головой, а Кит прикрывает веки.

Устал. Наверняка устал. Широ тоже устал, очень. Но он смотрит на Кита, слушает тихое пение Лэнса, едва различимое за шумом из душевой, и чувствует, как к нему возвращаются силы. Самую малость смелеет — настолько, чтобы занести руку над волосами Кита. Опустить, правда, так и не решается.  
Тяжёлый выдох обжигает бедро.

— Я не кусаюсь.

Кит подставляется под ладонь сам. Неуклюже бодает её, призывая погладить.  
Что ж, ладно.  
Ладно.

Его волосы густые, гладкие, и зарываться в них слишком приятно. Широ перебирает прядь за прядью, позволяет им стекать по пальцам, массирует кожу головы короткими ногтями, отдалённо думая о том, что не переживёт, если Кит подстрижётся. Кит, благо, стричься не собирается — прямо сейчас точно. Он дёргает уголком рта, довольный, и его плечи расслабленно опадают. Плечи Широ — да и не только они — напротив.

Можно подумать, что Кит уснул. Задремал, приласканный. Крепкая грудь мерно поднимается с каждым вдохом, пресс каменеет на выдохе. Длинные ресницы слегка подрагивают, бросают тени на острые скулы. Какой же он красивый.  
Можно подумать, что Кит уснул, но он не спит. Открывает один глаз и, усмехнувшись, поворачивается на бок. Почти вжимается носом в пах, горячее дыхание опаляет кожу. От неожиданности Широ давится воздухом.

— Что? — Кит улыбается, оттягивая резинку белья. Спрашивается, и зачем Широ вообще пытался одеться.

— Просто подумал, что это самое странное знакомство в моей жизни.

— М-м-м, вот как. — Широ сглатывает, когда Кит седлает его бёдра и закидывает руки на плечи. — И как же ты обычно знакомишься?

От его жадного взгляда лицо вспыхивает в одно мгновение. От прикосновений кружится голова, а тихий голос замыкает что-то внутри. Широ не в состоянии говорить — только опускает ладони на узкую талию и облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Забыл, если честно, — сознаётся он, отчаянно стараясь не притираться к Киту пахом.

— Тогда воспользуемся моим методом.

Подмигнув, Кит соскальзывает на пол и опускается ртом на вновь вставший член.

— Тебе не стыдно?

Широ вздрагивает, услышав голос Лэнса так близко. Тот стоит напротив, мокрый после душа, в одном полотенце на бёдрах, и прекрасен в своём возмущении настолько, насколько это возможно.  
Стыдно. За то, что не заглянул к ним раньше.

Кроме прочего, Кит не думает останавливаться. Вбирает член глубже, скользит губами по всей длине, и то, как Лэнс наблюдает за всем этим, действует на тело не так, как должно бы.  
Прежде, чем Широ успевает ответить, Лэнс склоняется к нему и дарит один из самых чувственных поцелуев, которые у него были.

— Я хотел сначала всех в душ отправить, но, так и быть. Переживу ваши потные тела, только в этот раз.

— Завали и помоги мне лучше, — закатывает глаза Кит, прервавшись. Лэнс показывает ему язык в ответ.

— Смотри-ка, раскомандовался.

— У тебя проблемы с этим?

— Так-то это моя комната и моя кровать, _капитан_.

Кит щиплет его у лодыжки, на что Лэнс вскрикивает, а затем встаёт рядом с ним на колени, чтобы остервенело заткнуть его рот своим. Со стороны выглядит как борьба за лидерство. Это восхищает. Возможно, Широ тоже поучаствовал бы, но он никогда не стремился быть лидером. Быть ведомым — _ведомым ими_ — приятно. Широ готов подчиняться им обоим, совсем не против делать всё, что ему скажут, был бы рад отдаться им целиком и полностью.  
Он уже готов предложить им оттрахать себя, как Кит и Лэнс поражают его в очередной раз, начиная отсасывать ему вдвоём.

***

Кит ухитряется с ним соперничать даже во время минета — задевает языком его язык, пару раз ловит губами, сверкает глазами из-под чёлки, и Лэнса так и подмывает его раздразнить ещё сильнее. Опираясь на колено Широ, он подаётся вперёд и нарочито медленно забирает его член в рот, а потом ещё медленнее выпускает и подмигивает. Кит тут же подрывается за ним повторять — и у него получается глубже.

— Вы что… соревнование устроили? — слабо спрашивает Широ.

— Тебе не нравится? — хихикает Лэнс и целует Кита в шею.

— Мне бы больше понравилось, — Широ приходится вздохнуть, чтобы продолжить, — если бы вы… работали в команде…

— В команде? — хмурится Кит и смотрит на Лэнса. — Это как-то так?

Они проводят языками по члену Широ с двух сторон, от основания до головки. Получается почти синхронно; кроме того, у Лэнса получается поцеловать Кита в финале. Широ наклоняется к ним, и они снова целуются вместе.

— У меня есть мысль по поводу работы в команде, — тяжело дыша, говорит Кит, и Лэнсу нравится его жадный взгляд. — Но я не знаю, как она вам понравится.

— ...нет, — сопротивляется Лэнс, — это моё единственное желание! Иначе я не согласен!

Кит закатывает глаза и всё-таки натягивает куртку.

— Выглядит идиотски, когда на мне нет штанов, — оскорблённо сообщает он и устраивается между колен Широ.

— То есть я для тебя выглядел как идиот, когда ты меня трахал? — Лэнс обожает ломать комедию и обожает, как Кит на это ведётся. И краснеет, вот как сейчас. — Ну и ладно, зато мне понравилось.

Повертевшись перед зеркалом, он водружает на голову колпак, забирается на кровать и усаживается на спинку, поставив ноги по обе стороны от плеч Широ.

— Я готов! — заявляет он.

— Я тоже, — выдыхает Широ, ведя ладонями по его лодыжкам. Лэнс жмурится от удовольствия и медленно обводит кончиками пальцев свой член. Он и так твёрдый, а под взглядом Широ становится ещё твёрже. — Кит?

— Тебя одного ждём, — поддразнивает Лэнс.

Фыркнув, Кит выдавливает себе на пальцы смазку и вкладывает пальцы между ягодиц Широ.

— Я сейчас, — глухо говорит он и снова прижимается губами к его члену. — М-м-м…

Точно таким же «м-м-м» отвечает Широ, и его голос становится неуловимо… нежнее? Лэнс щурится, глядя на его прикрытые глаза и ярче проступивший румянец, и легко проводит ступнёй по его груди, задевая соски. Следующий стон нравится ему ещё больше.

— Широ, — окликает он негромко, и Широ приподнимает ресницы, — можно?

Он показывает жестами, но так понятнее. Широ кивает и протягивает ему руки, чтобы было удобнее. Опираясь на его ладони, Лэнс стекает со спинки кровати и встаёт на колени у него над лицом. Кит пристально следит за ними потемневшими от возбуждения глазами.

— Кит, — Широ со стоном перехватывает его руку и прогибается в пояснице, — я…

Скользнув губами по внутренней стороне его бедра, Кит выпрямляется и медленно подаётся вперёд. Лэнс вытягивает шею, глядя, как он вставляет Широ, дюйм за дюймом, так что Широ застаёт его врасплох, когда опускает себе на лицо.

— Блядь! — вскрикивает Лэнс, от неожиданности схватившись за его грудь. — В смысле, боже, конечно…

Он выгибается и разводит себе ягодицы, чтобы Широ было удобнее ласкать его языком. Кит подаётся к нему, нетерпеливо целует в губы, в шею, и Широ под ним стонет громче.

Командная работа даётся им значительно лучше, когда они дрочат Широ вдвоём и двигаются в нём и на нём, не прекращая целоваться.

— Хватит, — наконец шепчет Лэнс, легонько пихая Кита в грудь, — я тоже хочу. Ты обещал.

— Да, — кивает Кит, но сначала целует его ещё раз.

Соблазнить Широ — влажная мечта всего кампуса. Соблазнить Широ и трахнуть его — Лэнс даже не знает, найдутся ли смельчаки о таком мечтать. Однако вот он, Лэнс, здесь и сейчас, входит в Широ очень медленно, стараясь прочувствовать момент, и придерживает за волосы Кита, чтобы тоже не спешил. Кит бросает на него пару вопросительных взглядов и всё же слушается — на этот раз, — забирает член Широ в рот глубже и так замирает, прикрыв глаза. Всего на пару секунд, но Лэнсу этого хватает, чтобы войти до упора. Широ со стоном выгибается навстречу, кусает губу, пытаясь быть потише. Потише не получается, но Лэнс не в обиде — если кто-то ещё не на вечеринке, пусть завидует.  
Он сам себе завидует — и плавится от удовольствия, стараясь потянуть время, но от первого же просящего взгляда Широ немногая выдержка испаряется моментально. Лэнс легонько тянет Кита за волосы, привлекая внимание, и выразительно двигает бровью. Серьёзно кивнув в ответ, Кит усаживается верхом Широ на грудь и опирается на спинку кровати. Пока он нетерпеливо двигает бёдрами, Лэнс приподнимает Широ под поясницу и входит глубже.  
Не только Широ тут сильный, вообще-то.  
Приглушённый вскрик звучит как сотня комплиментов, а Лэнс переживает один из лучших оргазмов в своей жизни, глядя, как капля спермы Широ медленно стекает в ямочку на заднице Кита.

***

Кит чуть приподнимается, чтобы завести руку за спину и собрать часть горячего семени. Белое медленно стекает до фаланг, Широ смотрит в глаза, а Кит смотрит в ответ. Не отрывая взгляда, облизывает пальцы, ведёт языком по всей длине. Чёрное почти затопило серую радужку, с влажных губ слетает тяжёлый выдох, и это лучшее, что Кит слышал.

— Блядь! — теперь застают врасплох Кита. Тот хватает ртом воздух, заваливается вперёд, чудом не падает, уперевшись в плечо Широ, когда Лэнс слизывает с его поясницы остатки спермы. Кит оборачивается, чтобы понять, что Лэнс до сих пор в Широ.

— И правда вкусно, — заявляет он, то ли издеваясь, то ли серьёзно. Неважно. Важно, что он вызывающе сексуален, что Киту хватает гибкости притянуть его к себе и поцеловать.

Они увлекаются самую малость. Под бёдрами Кита вздымается мускулистая грудь, которая уже долгое время не получала должного внимания. Он ведёт по ней ладонями, гладит большими пальцами косточки ключиц, чуть прихватывает плечи ногтями. Касается щеки, безмолвно прося разрешения, и Широ, поняв, согласно прикрывает веки.  
Лэнс отстраняется, чтобы позволить Широ перевернуться. Целует и вылизывает упругую задницу перед собой, оставляет на коже розовый укус, который Кит чувствует шипением в поцелуе.

— Больно? — виновато спрашивает он. Широ качает головой:

— _Отлично._

— Тогда супер.

Кит продолжает целовать Широ, пока Лэнс снова ему вставляет. Убирает со лба прилипшие пряди, поправляет сбившуюся куртку, в которой невыносимо жарко, но на Лэнсе всё ещё эта дурацкая шапка, и он не собирается ему проигрывать. Жару можно пережить. Особенно когда сам Такаши Широгане берёт твой член в рот.  
Наверное, нужно не мешать. Оставить всё ему и просто получать удовольствие, однако это выше его сил. Так что Кит гладит пунцовые щёки Широ, подмахивает бёдрами и с упоением наблюдает, как смуглые пальцы Лэнса лежат на идеально вылепленной заднице.

Всё вокруг пропахло смазкой, пóтом и сексом. Шлепки смешиваются со стонами, пульс отдаётся гулом в ушах, эмоций слишком много, чтобы держать их в себе. Кит не из болтливых, но прямо сейчас ему хочется говорить, как охренительно он себя чувствует, как Лэнс и Широ горячи и как ещё он хочет их оттрахать. Или как хочет быть оттраханным ими. Без разницы. Плевать как, кто и в какой позе — Кит не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось, не хочет думать о том, что будет после, и как потом смотреть им обоим в глаза и не представлять при этом, как хорошо им всем было.

Ничего ещё не кончено. Во всех смыслах, так что пока Кит приподнимает подбородок Широ и ласково спрашивает, можно ли трахнуть его рот.  
Лэнс сбавляет темп. Почти останавливается, наблюдая. Широ же дёргает уголками губ, перестаёт давить на член языком и сильнее смыкает губы вокруг. Похоже, это «да». На пробу Кит прихватывает пальцами длинную чёрную чёлку, убирая её назад, толкается бёдрами — Широ сам берёт глубже. _Как же хорошо, боже._

— Кит, — хрипло окликает Лэнс, — Кит, господи. У него снова встал.

Он ведёт рукой — по члену прокатывается вибрация от стона. Точно, Широ же совсем недавно кончил и ещё очень чувствительный. Лэнс извиняется, но тот качает головой, даже не думая выпускать член изо рта. Кит всё понимает.

— Уверен? — спрашивает он со всей серьёзностью. Заглядывает в глаза, чтобы получить ответ. — Выдержишь?

Наконец-то Широ размыкает губы. Дышит, тяжело и влажно. Блеклый свет настольной лампы переливается на блестящей коже, на вычерченых мускулах.

— Да, — говорит Широ, и его голос самую малость дрожит. — Да, пожалуйста.

***

Куртка Санты падает у Кита с плеча, открывая следы от поцелуев. Сминая ладонями мягкий флис, Широ за бёдра тянет Кита на себя и расслабляет горло. Лэнс медленно ласкает его член, добавляя всё больше смазки, и трахает его в таком сладком медленном темпе, что Широ сходит с ума от жадности. Ему хочется быстрее, глубже и больше и желательно прямо сейчас.

— Не могу больше, — ворчит Лэнс. Красный колпак планирует на пол.

— Ты проиграл, — хрипло смеётся Кит, дёргая плечами. Красная куртка повисает у Широ на руках. — С тебя ещё один поцелуй.

— Всего один? — Лэнс подаётся к нему, и Широ прогибает спину, позволяя ему заполнить себя до упора. — Нет, мы так не договаривались…

Оргазм совсем близко, возбуждение сводит с ума, зудит под кожей. Толкаясь Лэнсу в кулак, Широ сквозь ресницы смотрит, как они целуются, как Лэнс требовательно держит Кита за подбородок, как Кит послушно открывает рот, впуская его язык, и дрожащей рукой сжимает его плечо. Они все на пределе — и Широ обожает это ощущение, когда уже вот-вот…

— Я… сейчас… — выдыхает Лэнс и утыкается лбом Киту в плечо. — Я…

На этот раз Широ успевает первым.

— В душ, — слышит Широ, но ни открыть глаза, ни пошевелиться не в силах. 

— Проваливайте.

— Вместе с тобой, — отзывается Кит. Голос у него сиплый; он прокашливается и продолжает, уже бодрее: — Ты теперь тоже… потное тело.

Судя по звуку, Лэнс даёт ему в лоб. Кит не задерживается с ответом.  
Открыть глаза всё-таки приходится.

— Зачем… — едва ворочая языком, пытается спросить Широ. В теле звенящая лёгкость, только челюсть слегка ноет, и, похоже, оратор из него так себе.

Лэнс гладит его по щеке, Кит неловко похлопывает по плечу, и оба одинаково встревожены.

— Ты нормально? — Лэнс заглядывает ему в лицо. — Водички? Кофе? Чаю?!

— Потанцуем? — передразнивает Кит. Лэнс закатывает глаза, Широ слабо фыркает и кашляет.

— Между прочим, сегодня праздник! Потанцевать не такая уж плохая идея! Но сначала, — Лэнс тыкает пальцем Широ в грудь, — в душ, и вы первые! А я пока наведу порядок.

Забираясь за Китом в тесную душевую кабинку, Широ опасается неловкости. Они первый раз видят друг друга настолько близко, тем более без одежды, тем более сразу после секса, тем более…  
Никакой неловкости нет. Кит включает тёплую воду, утыкается лбом Широ в плечо и закрывает глаза.

— Офигенно, — только и говорит он.

Широ обнимает его за плечи и откидывается головой на стеклянную стенку, ловя ртом струйки воды.  
Кажется, сегодня он уже достаточно плохой мальчик, чтобы позволить себе любые шалости.

***

Лэнс прислушивается к звукам в ванной, безуспешно пытаясь навести порядок. Он и сам не знает, что ожидает услышать — не то пение Кита, не то как они с Широ там трахаются. Ему не жалко, если что. Он бы присоединился. Прежде поворчал бы, что его опять пытаются оставить без сладкого, но присоединился бы. Впрочем, тело с ним несогласно, да и эти двое выглядели вымотанными. Лэнс очень старался, между прочим, и самую малость огорчён, что они вообще смогли встать.

Кстати об этом.

Приходится стащить на пол матрас со своей кровати и одолжить тот, что принадлежит соседу по комнате. Джеймс всё равно не вернётся в кампус до нового года. К тому же он не расстроится, если не узнает. Пожертвовать свой матрас для мускулистого тела Такаши Широгане — лучшее, что этот придурок может сделать во благо всего колледжа.

Он мычит что-то попсовое под нос, пока готовит постель на троих. Складывает листы доклада Кита в ровную стопку. Дёргает из стороны в сторону безвкусный кусок ткани, который кто-то назвал шторой. Мастерит самолётик из фантика от конфеты. Занимается всем, чем угодно, стараясь не думать о том, что Широ может уйти к себе как только перешагнёт порог душевой. И Кит тоже. Ни у кого из них нет причин оставаться здесь. Это ведь так, просто секс. Их не связывает ничего, кроме этого вечера. Ничего.

Куртку и штаны Санты Лэнс заталкивает ногой под кровать, рубашку Кита — тоже. Набрасывает на плечи свой самый сексуальный шёлковый халатик как оружие, готовясь к сопротивлению. Прочищает горло и репетирует томный взгляд перед зеркалом. Кошмар, он напоминает себе хозяйку борделя, которая уговаривает клиентов остаться ещё на часик. Не та роль, в которой Лэнс себя видит. «Бойфренд двух самых горячих парней колледжа» нравится ему куда больше.

— Всё перед зеркалом крутишься? — бубнит Кит, придерживая Широ у талии. Тот больше него раза в полтора, но Кит, кажется, всерьёз считает, что сможет его удержать в случае чего.

— Должен же хоть кто-то из нас быть красивым, — парирует Лэнс, вонзая в него свою лучшую ухмылку, а затем ласково берёт лицо Широ в свои ладони. — К тебе это не относится, сладкий. Твой профиль словно ангелы лепили.

Кит фыркает, а Широ смущается. После всего, чем они здесь только что занимались. Поразительно.  
Впрочем, этим Кит не ограничивается. Свободной рукой он поправляет сползшую с плеча Лэнса ткань и прочищает горло.

— Замёрзнешь, — заявляет он, и Лэнс не понимает, издевается над ним Кит, или это такое проявление заботы. Вау.

— Так пойдём греться под одеялом! Одному так холодно и одиноко, помогите! — Лэнс театрально прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. Широ смеётся, а это хороший знак.

— Да. Да, хорошо, — он гладит плечо Кита большим пальцем, пока пытается связать слова, явно уставший, — мне, пожалуй, стоит отдохнуть.

— Можно?

Лэнс хлопает ресницами, не ожидая этого вопроса от Кита. Тот смотрит на него из-под мокрой чёлки как побитый щенок. Будто Лэнс собирается выставить его за дверь в ливень. В качестве ответа он целует эту занозу в заднице, вкладывая всё, что чувствует.

— Нужно, — улыбается Лэнс, счастливый, и добавляет напоследок: — Придурок.

Теперь они смеются над этим вместе.  
Да. Широ верно всё сказал. Так и правда хорошо.

Устроиться на двух матрасах втроём проще, чем на одном, но места всё равно мало. Лэнс и Кит жмутся к Широ с обеих сторон, устраивают головы на массивных плечах и сплетают пальцы у него на животе.

За окном хлопьями падает снег, тусклой полосой пробивается свет печального фонаря. В комнате на самом деле холодно, так что приходится спрятать ноги под одеяло. Эти двое засыпают почти сразу же. Лэнс, в отличие от них, не может сомкнуть глаз, как не может перестать думать о том, что ждёт их всех утром.  
Ну и ладно. Это проблемы утреннего Лэнса. Ночному Лэнсу нужно поспать.

— С Рождеством меня, — проговаривает он шёпотом, бросив взгляд на настенные часы. — Санта, весь год я был хорошим мальчиком. Пожалуйста, подари мне отличный утренний секс.

— Как скажешь, — зевнув, отвечает Кит.

— Хо-хо-хоу, — добивает Широ, так и не открыв глаз. Лэнс и Кит едва не умирают в попытках сдержать смех.

Возможно, у утреннего Лэнса не будет никаких проблем. Зато у него точно будет утренний секс.

***

— Как вам? Я хорош? Только честно!

— Лэнс, — вздыхает Кит, — костюмированная вечеринка предполагает наличие _костюма_.

— Тебе не нравится? — Лэнс мгновенно надувает губы. — Ну и подумаешь. Отлично. Я иду без тебя!

— Мне нравится, — смеётся Широ, обнимая его за талию. Лэнс победно показывает Киту язык. — И Киту тоже, я уверен, только скажи, в кого ты нарядился.

— В рыбку, — таинственным шёпотом сообщает Лэнс. — Рыбки не носят штанов!

Кит честно пытается не смеяться, но с треском проваливает миссию, когда Лэнс начинает пучить глаза. Похоже, рыбка золотая, и к тому же телескоп.

— Широ, — Лэнс прижимается к Широ и закидывает руку ему на шею, — а ты что наденешь?

Широ вздыхает и печально пожимает плечами.

— С прошлого года ничего не изменилось. Кажется, мой костюм Санты всё ещё где-то у тебя в шкафу.

— Два года подряд в одном и том же?! Ну нет! Это дурной вкус!

— Но на то Рождество Широ видели только мы, — усмехается Кит. — Так что не считается.

Потрясающе, но Широ всё ещё краснеет от упоминания этого факта.

— Знаешь, что?! Если моё мнение ничего для тебя не значит!.. Я!..

Кит не даёт ему договорить. Теперь ему доступен лучший способ ненадолго заткнуть это болтливое недоразумение. И самый приятный к тому же.

— Всё-таки считаешь, что мне идёт? — довольно шепчет Лэнс, оторвавшись от его губ.

— Тебе всё идёт, — сдаётся Кит.

— А ничего идёт ещё больше, — соглашается Широ, прижимаясь к Лэнсу сзади. На нём тоже ничего, и он тоже выглядит отлично. — Так что насчёт костюмов?

В костюме только Кит — как самый ответственный. Между эльфами и оленями он выбрал оленя. Красный нос на резиночке свисает у него с шеи, плюшевые рожки кренятся набок, и выглядит это всё так себе, но он хотя бы пытался. И даже пришёл вовремя — разумеется, чтобы застать этих двоих совершенно голыми около разорённого шкафа. Кто бы мог подумать, что в чём-то они _настолько похожи_.  
Например, в привычке постоянно тискать его в четыре руки. Не то чтобы ему не нравится.

— Скажите честно, — выдыхает Кит, пока Лэнс пытается на ощупь найти, где расстёгивается его олений костюм, — мы сегодня куда-нибудь идём?

— Конечно, — с честными глазами врёт Широ.

— Мы почти готовы, — подпевает Лэнс. — Только нарядим Широ и сразу пойдём!  
Кит закатывает глаза и начинает раздеваться сам.

— ...кажется, вечеринка кончилась, — удовлетворённо сообщает Лэнс, устроив голову у Широ на груди.

— Ни о чём не жалею, — фыркает Кит, привычно вытянувшись у Широ под другим боком.

— Я тем более, — кивает Широ, обнимая их. — Наша вечеринка мне нравится больше.

— Во-первых, у нас есть всё, что было на вечеринке, — шампанское, куча конфет и даже настоящий Санта! — Лэнс важно поднимает палец. Широ смеётся — от костюма на нём только куртка, но разве нужно что-то ещё? — Во-вторых, это традиция! И я сейчас загадаю желание!

— Как в прошлом году? — не удерживается Кит. Не так много способов вогнать Лэнса в краску. Может, этот и вовсе единственный.

Секунду Лэнс испепеляет его взглядом, а потом забирается на Широ верхом и наклоняется к его губам.

— Я хорошо себя вёл, — шепчет он, — можно мне подарок?

— Нет, — строго говорит Широ. Он отрабатывает командный тон на первокурсниках уже полгода и добился некоторых успехов, но на Лэнса это не действует. — Нет, Лэнс, я не буду.

— Ну пожалуйста! — Лэнс делает брови домиком. — А если я хорошо попрошу?

— Ни за что!

— Ну Широ.

— Не… нет. Нет!

Лэнс плюхается задом ему на колени и закусывает губу.

— Я буду ещё лучше. Обещаю. Ну. Не будь врединой.

Широ крепится из последних сил.

— Я тоже был послушным, — шепчет Кит ему на ухо. Не потому что он с Лэнсом заодно — точнее, не только поэтому, — а потому что Широ слишком сексуально исполняет желания. Особенно это конкретное желание. — Что, если я тоже попрошу?

«И ты туда же», — написано у Широ на лице. Ещё секунда — и он сдаётся.

— Но только один раз.

— Конечно, — яростно кивает Лэнс, вертясь так, что у Кита руки сами к нему тянутся. 

— Давай!

Вздохнув, Широ прикрывает глаза и с очаровательным румянцем на щеках делает то, о чём они все поклялись никогда не упоминать за пределами этой комнаты.

— Хоу-хоу-хоу, ты был хорошим мальчиком в этом году?

— Да, — нестройным хором отвечают Кит и Лэнс и целуют его в щёки, заливаясь хохотом.

Эта часть исполнения желаний Широ более чем нравится.


End file.
